


<b> Everybody <i>Party!</b></i>

by pesteringShadow



Series: a new universe AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU (A New Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesteringShadow/pseuds/pesteringShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which the alphas and the betas find out that a new session will be occurring soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<b> Everybody <i>Party!</b></i>

===> Be John Egbert

You are now John Egbert. Also called the HEIR OF BREATH, and sometimes the pranking master. Today you and your best friends are getting together for the first time in 5 years. As you arrive in the park you all agreed to meet at you take the time to set up a blanket, with whoopie cushions under it to start the event off right. 

You see the first victim, Jane, headed your way and know you are in for a laugh......

===> Be Jane Crocker.

You snicker when you seebJohn, resisting the urge to yell poppop and tackle him. You walk over to the blanket he set up and flop on a high spot........ "PFLLLLLLLLLRP!" John starts laughing his ass off. You should have known better than to think he'd have grown out of pranking, and while its very old school, you have to admit its hillarious. "Hoohoohoo, John I can't believe you sometimes!" Well, don't hit the other high spots alright? Its a prank for everyone else too" he says with a smile. You smile back "my lips are sealed" you say as you lean over and give him a hug. Over his shoulder you see the coolmobile pull up, a cherry red, Ford Escort GL station waggon, fully loaded with the Striders, Lalondes, and the Harley-Englishes. You chuckle as everyone heads over amd starts flopping on the blanket, except Jade, who tacklepounces John in greeting. Suddenly, everyone in the park is looking at your little group when they hear the cacophony of "PFLLLLLLLLRP" while you and John get a chuckle. 

===> Celebrate late into the evening.

The group parties late into the evening, watching the shooting stars.

===> Notice one of the shooting stars getting bigger.

John is the first to notice the size of the star, and he chuckles, "ok Jade, enough with the joke! There is NO WAY!!!" Everyone is hit with a big splash of water as a meteor slams into the lake. Jade is the first in the water as Dave looses his coolkid look to say "No, we beat that fucking game. This shit is like some bad horror movie sequel. Should not be happening." Jade comes out carrying a small kid. His eyes are steel grey, and he wears a pair of small wireframe glasses. The emblem on his shirt looks like  
a full moon, behind a silver wolf. The kid is looking around very attentively, and had a shaggy mullet already. The back of his shirt has a name emblazoned across it. Mark Robinson. Jade smiles amd looks at everyone. "Well looks like we get to raise the people who play the game next. I'll take this little guy, for some reason he reminds me of Bec."

At that point eveeyone starts talking about their plans......

===> Jade: Try not to hurt the little guy.

Its really really hard, A month has passed and this is the first day of the full moon. You were feeding little Mark, whenyou noticed him slowly getting furrier. You set him down and he changed fully into a wolf pup before your eyes. You know its a pup because of the wimpering before he lunged after you. You used your spac powers to get away, but this kid has some tracking skills. You just hope you can hold out till morning.

_15 Years Later_

===> Jade: Message the rest of the group about your progress.

GG:Everyone! Mark did it! :-) He went a full full moon cycle without changimg, but he's acting like it never happened... did missing a cycle make him forget:?

TT: One.can only hope that he dosen't have a relapse, if he transforms again, it might just be more problematic than before.

EB: good job jade! keep him safe like the rest of us are doing with the others. though none of the other 7 are showing signs of anything similar...

GG: At least the next session will have an ace in their hole...

TT: I think tjats supposed to be in the hole Jade.

GG: Thats what I said ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got any of the kids wrong, but I'm not great  
> at copying someone elses style....


End file.
